Trickery
by The Cactus
Summary: Somebody... is tricked.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Keitaro walked into his apartment in Tokyo.

Correction -_ their _apartment.

Closing the door behind him, Keitaro heard the call of someone he hated… so very much. It used to be someone he cared for dearly, but unfortunately, circumstances had changed.

"Keitaro! Back so early? I've only just finished dinner! Please come have some!"

It was the voice of Motoko. Someone who had completely, and utterly ruined his life, making it into the mess it now was.

Moving towards the dining table with an unreadable expression on his face, Keitaro decided he didn't want to have dinner with _her_.

"I think I'll pas…" began Keitaro, but before he could finish, he was cut short.

Motoko looked up at him and smiled, a smile that would make even a heart made of stone melt. However, Keitaro knew better than to fall for _that _trick again. His face dropped the neutral expression and became openly guarded.

Motoko spoke up, all the while running her hands comfortingly over her bloated stomach. "You know, Baby kicked me twice today. Once when I told him that you were coming back to have dinner with us, and another time when I told him that you were back for dinner. I guess Baby is really looking forward to the entire family having dinner together!"

Having said that, Motoko smiled her disarming smile again.

Meanwhile, that statement didn't affect Keitaro at all. He didn't feel guilty, and he certainly wasn't touched. He simply looked away and said, I've already had dinner, so I think I'll pass. Enjoy your dinner."

Motoko stood up and looked him in the face. In a voice that was so very soft, so very vulnerable, she said, "But I spent so much time preparing this! Not to mention, Baby will be so disappointed!"

Keitaro, as he stalked off towards his room, merely said, "_That_, I'm afraid, is your own business."

Motoko looked crestfallen. "So, I guess you are really serious about moving out."

A tiny nod answered her question.

"Very well. When?"

"Tomorrow."

And with that, Keitaro disappeared into his room.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Keitaro exited his room, dragging behind him a medium sized suitcase that didn't seem to carry much. The silence, that was only interrupted by his footsteps and which greeted him as he approached the door was oddly comforting, but the peace didn't last long. Soon, an angelic voice called out to him, but the peace was permanently shattered, as horrible thoughts and burning hatred welled up within him.

Turning towards the woman standing next to the table, Keitaro grimaced. "I'm leaving."

Motoko looked visibly weary, he beautiful features slightly dampened. "I know… I know that at this point nothing I can do will make you stay, but please, just have some breakfast before you go. I made your favorite sandwich…"

Keitaro merely looked annoyed for a moment, but his face quickly rearranged itself and he turned back towards the door. "No thanks, I'm in a rush."

Motoko pleaded. "Please… it will give Baby and me a final, pleasant memory…"

Hearing that, Keitaro had no choice but to turn back. Settling down at the dining table, Keitaro picked up one of the sandwiches and slowly bit into it. Meanwhile, Motoko beamed at him before asking him whether the sandwich was to his liking.

Keitaro gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Motoko looked at him dreamily for a moment, before standing up to pour him some tea. "You know, I have always wanted to prepare a breakfast in the morning for my husband, before sending him off to work. In the evening, I would prepare a piping hot dinner for him to tuck into after a hard day's work. Its very woman's dream, you know?" She looked towards Keitaro for a moment before looking away. "Unfortunately… you have continually denied me the chance of fulfilling that dream…"

After barely a bite, Keitaro stood up without a word, grabbed his suitcase, and made his way towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"Ok then… I guess you know how to leave… I won't accompany you. Good bye."

Motoko walked towards her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Keitaro walked towards the door, and he was just about to exit the apartment when he realized that he felt uneasy about the whole situation. Walking towards Motoko's room, he opened the door and looked in, only to see Motoko standing perilously on a chair next to the window.

Keitaro's eyes shot wide open, and he called out to Motoko. "Come down, Motoko! It's dangerous up there!"

Motoko meanwhile, merely stared out the window and said, "No… its breezy up here… I like the breeze…"

"No, seriously, come back into the room!"

"No! Its so stuffy and hot in the room…"

"Think about the baby! What happens if you accidentally fall off? Remember, there are two lives at stake here!'"

"You know what? After all the sins that I have committed in the past, perhaps I should jump off!"

"NO! The baby is innocent! Don't implicate the baby into this!"

"So this is all that it's about then! All you care about is the baby! What would happen to me then, do I just die?"

"…"

"And besides, you are already leaving us. What is there to live for? It would also take a burden off your shoulders…"

"I never thought of you two as a burden… I will still take care of you both!"

"LIAR! Why else would you be leaving us then?"

"Look Motoko, just come down this instant!"

"Maybe I really should jump off… at the very least, the baby would be with me… look, the baby is ready to die with me!"

"No… just come down, Motoko… I'll agree to your every request…"

Motoko turned towards him, face stained with tears.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, please just come down…"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes…"

"Will you forgive me for all my previous sins?"

"Yes… now pleas…"

"Will you promise to love me?"

"Yes! I'll agree to everything you say! Now please… just take my hand…"

By now, Keitaro had already come close enough for Motoko to grab hold of his hand. She grabbed it, and pulled him into a fierce hug.

At the same moment, something malicious flashed past her eyes.


End file.
